Brains of the Operation
by GraceJones13
Summary: 13 year old genius Amanda Stark doesn't get the respect from the other Avengers that she deserves simply because she's a young teenager. When disaster is coming, will the other Avengers listen to her and follow her or will the world be lost? Starts at the beginning of Captain America: Civil War. DISCONTINUED here, moved to my other account, RoseCourt13


**A/n: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are married. This is my first Avengers fanfiction, please review!**

 **I obviously don't own any of this but my own characters**

13 years before

"What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked the new parents, Tony and Pepper Stark, placing the newborn baby in her mother's arms.

"Amanda," Pepper told the doctor, "Her name is Amanda." She looked down at baby Amanda in her arms and smiled.

The doctor smiled as well, "I have a feeling that she is going to be fantastic."

Laos, Nigeria, present day

"Okay, what do you see?" Steve Rogers asked Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff over their coms.

"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target," Wanda answered, looking over at Natasha across the small café they were both sitting in.

"See the ATM in the corner?" Amanda Stark asked, also through the coms as she and Steve made their way to the scene.

"Cameras," Wanda decided. "How could you see the ATM and find out that there were cameras? You're in eighth grade."

Amanda shrugged, even though Wanda couldn't see her, "Did you forget who my dad is? He drilled all this stuff in my head. I didn't really think that it would be important. Plus, age-wise, you're right, I'm 13. Education wise, I'm in college."

"Let's not get off topic," Steve said, always the focused one.

Amanda nodded, "Sorry. Both cross streets one way."

"Compromised escape routes," Wanda said, figuring it out at the same time as Amanda did. Amanda nodded again, for all her brains; she forgot that Wanda and Natasha couldn't see her. Steve shot her a glance that reminded her of that.

Amanda nodded again, for once in acknowledgement to the one person that could see her. "That means this guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess. See that red car halfway up the block?"

"You mean the Range Rover?" Wanda asked, "Yeah, it's cute."

"I can't keep all these car brands straight in my brain," Amanda said, "I have more important things to worry about."

"Like how this is our best lead on Rumlow in 6 months?" Steve asked, once again reminding Amanda the reason they were there.

"Right, sorry again," Amanda said, frustrated at herself that she got off topic again. "The car is bulletproof, which means private security and more guns."

"Which means more headaches for someone," Natasha said, "Probably us."

"You know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked the group.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature." Natasha answered. Amanda agreed, this time to herself, and not by nodding her head, which only one person could see.

"Anyone tell you you're a little paranoid?" Sam Wilson asked, making Amanda not the only person that got slightly off topic.

Natasha shrugged, "Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"

"Eyes on the target, folks," Steve said, again having to get someone back on topic. "I don't want to lose Rumlow."

"If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us." Sam said.

"That's why you should have let me go," Amanda said, "He doesn't know me."

"You know why we didn't let you go," Steve said, having gone through this conversation with the young teen already, "It's too dangerous. Your father would kill us if anything happened to you." Amanda backed down, knowing he was right.

"Anyway, Sam, see that garbage truck?" Steve asked, "Tag it."

"Give me X-ray," Sam said. He examined the analysis, "Cargo weight: 13825 kg, max capacity."

Amanda swore under her breath, a very unladylike word, "That truck's loaded for max weight and the driver's armed. It's a battering ram!" She and Steve, who were casually walking to avoid suspicion, broke out into a run toward the other two.

"Go now!" Steve said, "He's not hitting the police!"

"Shiz!" Amanda said as she and Steve arrived, "The Institute for Infectious Diseases."

"Body armor," Steve said, "AR15s. I make seven hostiles." Amanda wanted to ask what AR15s were, but quickly realized that it was not the proper time to ask. She filed away that question for another time. Poisonous gas was thrown in the building, knocking out or killing the employees in the building, making it simple for Rumlow and his men to walk right in.

Sam took two of them down, "I make five."

"Sam," Wanda said.

"Four," Sam responded, taking down another one, "Rumlow's on the third floor."

"Wanda," Steve said, "Just like we practiced."

"What about the gas?" Wanda asked.

"Get it out." Wanda waved her hands in the air as red magic came from her fingers and made their way toward the building.

"Wanda!" Amanda shouted, breaking Wanda's concentration. Wanda, surprised, spun around and addressed what she thought was a threat. She sent a bit of her red magic into Amanda's body. Amanda gasped in shock and pain.

"Amanda!" Wanda cried, feeling terrible for hurting her friend, even if it was an accident.

"I'm fine!" Amanda answered; although not entirely sure it was true. She felt different, like something had awoken in her. She quickly dismissed it and returned her focus to the mission. "Keep going!"

Wanda wasn't convinced that Amanda was fine, but she seems okay for the moment, so she turned her attention back to the gas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brock Rumlow was inside the Institute securing a biological weapon with a few of his followers. "Pack it up," he said to one of them. He and his followers left the building and went outside, only to see the havoc that the Avengers had caused. "He's here." Rumlow had been foiled by Steve and the Avengers too many times. This would end here.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon," Amanda warned the rest of the team, aware of the chaos and death it would cause if set off.

"I'm on it," Natasha said. She ran up behind Rumlow and zapped his neck. Rumlow was unfazed by the electricity, "I don't work like that no more." He threw her in an armored vehicle with some of the people and threw a grenade in. "Fire in the hole."

Natasha used on of the mercenaries as a shield and was able to survive and slide out of the car.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amanda tried her best to watch the whole scene and see where she would be of the most help. She felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck and turned around just in time to see a man dressed in black aim and fire a gun at her back.

She was moving to her left before the gun was fired, like she could sense that the bullet would go straight to where she was previously standing. Despite her reflexes, the bullet grazed her right side. Ignoring the burst of pain in her side, she punched the man in the face. He tried to punch her back, but she dodged and kicked him between his legs. He collapsed in a heap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Steve ran onto the balcony and saw Rumlow aiming a mounted missile launcher. The grenade slammed into Steve's shield and he scrambled to his feet. Rumlow fired again, knocking Steve through a window and sent him spinning. Steve bounced off a truck before he hit the ground. He struggled to get up.

"Sam," Steve said, "He's in an AFV heading north. Amanda, Natasha, Wanda. How are you guys doing?"

"Alive," Natasha said, "Barely."

"I got the majority of the gas out," Wanda said, "The air should be fine for any normal person to survive in."

"What the heck is an AFV?" Amanda asked as she ripped off the bottom of her sky blue T-shirt to wrap her side, which had not stopped bleeding.

"A car," Steve said, "Look, it doesn't really matter right now."

"A car?" Amanda asked sarcastically, "Thanks, I never would have guessed." She returned her voice to normal with no sarcasm, "As long as Sam knows what kind of car it is."

"Pretty sure he does," Steve said, "You okay?"

"Fine," Amanda said as she finished tying the strip of fabric in place to stop the bleeding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inside the AFV, Rumlow secured the biological weapon, a tube with red liquid inside. "Take this to the airstrip," he told one of the four other men in the car with him. "We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Where are you going to meet us?" The man Rumlow gave the weapon to asked.

"I'm not."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The rushing sound of water filled Amanda's ears. She looked around, but there was no water in sight.

 **The next chapters will be a lot further away from canon.**


End file.
